


Tell Me I'm an Angel

by Mi_Impossible



Series: House of Wolves [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Field Trip, Frerard, High School, Homophobic Language, Horny Teenagers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_Impossible/pseuds/Mi_Impossible
Summary: This story is about two boys who were both completely unimportant to one another until the one particularly rainy day in both of their dreary lives on which they became each other's sunshine.





	

This story is about two boys who were both completely unimportant to one another until the one particularly rainy day in both of their dreary lives on which they became each other's sunshine.

The first one, Frank Iero, could not believe the sheer stupidity of this field trip.

He had absolutely no interest in going to see the local art gallery with its decaying paintings and clichéd sentiments. But a mandatory school wide trip is, and will always be, a mandatory school wide trip, so our young Frank was obliged to put up with it. He didn't think that it could possibly be any worse than high school usually was, especially considering the fact that he was allowed an iPod and headphones to block out his peers on the bus.

Our second boy, Gerard Way, was extremely happy about the very same trip, but was not going to be outwardly expressing this opinion on the matter.

He was sitting at the back of the school bus trying to ignore just how many people were laughing at the joke made by a Neanderthal classmate of his (something about how he looked like a girl and that perhaps he should go suck dick like one. "Wow, misogynistic and homophobic! So clever!" and "Way to kill two birds with one stone!" were Gerard's thoughts on the matter) when it occurred to him that even if he could freely state that he loved art without getting the absolute shit beaten out of him, he didn't have anyone to say it to. Gerard had always viewed school as somewhere to get in and out of as fast as possible, making no eye contact and speaking as little as possible the whole time. He had never viewed it as a ground from which one could boost their social life. This left him with only one friend, who happened to be his little brother Mikey. Mikey was a fantastic brother, and he and Gerard were as close as brothers got, but he was still in middle school, which made him clueless to some of Gerard's larger problems. Mostly the assholes, the likes of which have yet to be seen in one's middle school years.

Frank and Gerard dealt with avoiding assholes very differently, with Frank running out of the bus and into the shelter of the art gallery before anyone else could interact with him or the rain could get to him, and Gerard staying hunched up in a corner at the back of the bus until everyone else had exited, so naturally this was not where their paths crossed. This was also why their paths had never crossed before. Gerard shied away from attention whereas Frank ran in and out of the spotlight so quickly that people never noticed him, and if they did they couldn't catch him. But each one liked their life that way, hiding in the shadows or fleeing from attention. It was all each boy could do to avoid getting noticed in the death machine known as high school.

As Frank wandered the sombre halls of the art gallery becoming increasingly bored by the second, he decided he'd create a game for himself. Something that contrasted completely with the atmosphere around him, just to be punk. Something juvenile. Immature. Frank thought for a moment before deciding upon trying to find a person that he would willingly fuck. Painting or real life.

Surprisingly few people fit his standards, considering the fact that he was a hormonal teenager. A group of cheerleaders from his school? Nope. A guy that looked like Shakespeare but grumpier and older? Definitely not. That Renaissance girl with a bird nose? Negative.

After about ten minutes of assholes and ugly people Frank was just about ready to ditch his game altogether when he saw a painting of an angel who most certainly fit his standards. He was almost vampirically pale with shoulder-length black hair surrounded by a glowing halo. His hazel eyes were looking up to the ceiling, giving Frank a good view of his long eyelashes and making it extremely easy to imagine what his face might look like when... Wait a second. Wasn't that extremely sacrilegious? Probably, but Frank didn't care. If this angel existed in our time he would have people lining up to get into his pants, so you couldn't really blame the hormonal Frank for what was currently in his pants.

Encouraged by his (a)rousing success, Frank continued his game, trekking through near-empty halls and occasionally thinking back to the painting, having luckily regained control of his body once more.

Gerard was taking the trip much more seriously. He had out his sketchbook and was looking for people with pretty faces to draw.

Apparently the models for all of the paintings in this particular art gallery were very ugly, because at first he had as little luck as Frank had had with his game. That was until he came across a knight sitting on horseback, his right arm holding a sword and raised over his head, hazel eyes looking valiantly off into the distance. He had dark brown hair that was styled in a way that Gerard hadn't thought of as being available to people in the Middle Ages or Renaissance or whenever the knight was from until now, and had a slightly cheeky-looking smile planted on his lips. If Gerard was honest with himself this guy was the most gorgeous person he had ever beheld, so he did what any artist would do in this situation: he started drawing the knight.

Frank entered a new section of the gallery and first checked if there were any attractive people in the paintings. There weren't. He then looked at the few people milling about. An old lady. A pregnant woman with a toddler. A middle aged guy who was staring at Frank suspiciously.

The last person was sitting on one of the cushioned benches in the centre of the circular room. This person was hunched over some kind of book and their face was covered by a curtain of black hair. Frank walked around the room so that if the person looked up he'd see their face without them looking directly at him. He waited a couple of seconds before the person paused and tucked his hair behind his ears.

Frank's heart stopped. It was an angel. Not an angel. The angel. The one from the painting.

Frank stood there with his mouth hanging open for a solid ten seconds before Angel Guy glanced in his direction. Angel Guy's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He quickly glanced at a painting on the wall, then back at Frank. Then at the painting. Then at Frank. This continued for what seemed like an hour but was probably only a minute, until two things happened. Angel Guy stood up, showing that he must go to Frank's school due to the uniform, and started packing up his things and making beeline for the exit, and Frank grew the balls to talk to him.

Frank stopped Angel Guy before he could reach the door and blurted out, "you're an angel," before he could stop himself. He slapped a hand over his traitorous mouth, but it was too late.

Angel Guy had an expression on his face that was some combination of wanting to die from embarrassment and extreme befuddlement. "Oh God. I'm so sorry. My name is Frank. There was a painting of an angel that I saw earlier and it looked just like you. I probably sound really creepy, sorry. I can leave you alone forever now."

"I'm Gerard," Angel Guy, or Gerard, muttered, blushing furiously. "It's okay. And there's this painting over there, right? And, like, the guy looks exactly like you," Gerard gestured towards the painting, looking at his shoes. Frank walked towards the painting, Gerard trailing behind him like he wasn't quite sure whether he was supposed to follow Frank or not, still looking at his shoes.

Frank's jaw hit the floor for the second time in less that two minutes when he saw Gerard's knight. It really was like someone had put Frank's head on the body of a knight from a Renaissance painting, but that was just the way the painting was. He was surprised that he hadn't noticed it when he first looked at the paintings in this room.

"Holy shit," Frank whispered, more to himself than to Gerard.

"I know, right?" Gerard responded. There was a brief silence, then, "hey, where was that angel dude?"

"You wanna see it?" said Frank, confused.

"Well, yeah."

"Okay then. Uh, follow me I guess," Frank said awkwardly as he led Gerard back the way he had come.

When they arrived at the painting Gerard just stared at it, dazed. First, he had seen the most gorgeous person he had ever seen in a painting. Five minutes later the exact guy walked into the room, called him an angel, then brought him to see a painting that was literally him as an angel.

Gerard felt slightly faint. He always did around attractive people. He reached for the nearest solid object to steady himself. That object happened to be Frank.

"You okay?" asked Frank, looking up at Gerard.

Gerard just nodded.

"Actually, I was wrong," Frank said thoughtfully. "This painting doesn't look like you. You're much prettier."

Gerard just stood there, dumbfounded, clutching Frank's shoulder harder than ever.

Frank decided that Gerard surprised was adorable, so he added " Be careful with your nails on my shoulder, baby, you'll leave marks," and smirked.

Gerard blushed redder than tomato could ever dream of being and took his hands off of Frank's shoulder, only to use them to cover his face.

Frank decided that Gerard embarrassed was even more adorable that Gerard surprised. He gently pried one of Gerard's hands off his face and led him to the nearest bench. Once he managed to get Gerard's other hand off his face they started to talk about stupid things like TV shows (they both loved Doctor Who and Twilight Zone), comic books (they were both in love with Watchmen and anything and everything to do with Batman) and music (Misfits couldn't be beat for either of them), until the conversation unfortunately came around to school and the field trip.

Gerard admitted that he had been looking forward to this trip for a very long time and had noticed Frank's painting while looking for pretty faces to draw.

Frank said he had no interest in this kind of stuck-up art and had wanted to stay home but couldn't because of the mandatory part of a mandatory school-wide trip. He then proceeded to explain his game, slightly red in the face. "Well, I was trying to do something juvenile that completely clashed with the faux sophisticated mood of this place. Mostly to seem punk inside my own head. So I decided to find someone, in a painting or real life, that I'd be willing to..." Frank dropped off.

This was going to make Frank sound bad. Very bad. What if he lost his new friend? His only friend? Well, unless you counted James Dewees who sold him cigarettes (and occasionally weed) behind the local public school twice a month. No, Frank decided, James Dewees did not count.

Gerard looked both curious and worried. "Someone you'd be willing to?" he finally said, and Frank had no choice but to respond.

"Someone I'd be willing to fuck," he breathed out as quietly as he possibly could.

"Oh," Gerard said, his cheeks turning pink again. He then raised his eyebrows and said with a slight smile, "is that an offer?" and fluttered his eyelashes at Frank, who sagged into the bench with a mixture of relief and embarrassment.

"Maybe." Frank muttered.

"Slow down, honey," Gerard said. "That's moving a bit too fast, isn't it?"

"I don't' know," said Frank, sitting up and brushing Gerard's hair away from his face. "Is it?" then leaned in and kissed Gerard.

Gerard's mind went completely blank. It vaguely passed through his mind that this was his first kiss. It felt like he had never seen light before and was looking straight into the sun. He felt one of Frank's hands on his hip before someone cleared their throat.

Frank turned his head in the direction of the noise, not bothering to remove his hands from Gerard's shoulder or hip, and cocked an eyebrow at the security guard who had interrupted them.

"Sorry, kid, but I've been told to take down the last names of kids from Queen of Peace who are caught necking. The last one had to be removed from within his girlfriend, if you catch my drift, and we wouldn't want that fate befalling your young lady here, would we now, Mr...?"

"Iero," Frank answered, trying not to laugh, "Spelled I-E-R-O."

"Right," said the security guard, writing it down on a clipboard. "And you Miss?"

"Way," mumbled Gerard, looking at Frank's tie which, in the moment, seemed very interesting.

"Right then," said the security guard matter-of-factly. "You can continue, but if it escalates any further I'll have to redefine in what way you were breaking the 'hands off' rule."

Frank just smiled and said, "Yes sir, it won't go any further sir." He then discretely slid his hand down and squeezed Gerard's ass.

Gerard squeaked loudly, but by the time the security guard raised an eyebrow and surveyed the scene for potential causers of _Miss Way_ 'ssqueak, Frank's hand was back on Gerard's hip. the security guard gave them one final warning look before stalking off to do whatever security guards do (other than stopping teenage makeout sessions, if you could even call their kiss that).

"I only met you like an hour and a half ago, don't squeeze my ass," Gerard said.

Frank made a pouty face. "But you're so pretty, and I'm a loser with no friends,"

"No, I'm the loser with no friends." Gerard said, frowning and looking down at the floor.

Frank lifted Gerard's chin with his fingers and looked into his eyes. "Don't beat yourself up like that." He said. "You're not a loser. You're an angel."


End file.
